


Grapes of Wrath

by WOFWalker



Series: Carpe Diem Prompts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Tsuna, Creeps among the Vongola bloodline, Lots of Cursing, Lots of it, Varia Quality, Varia!Tsuna, Xanxus is a spoopy ghost, Xanxus's teenage angst and drama, kinda varia, needs more variety of their personalities, sassy!Tsuna, so i did, that's how he gained his rank as third creepiest in fuuta's rankbook, that's what he gets for trying to take over the throne, there has been too many nice federico massimo and enrico in the fics, there should be more sassy Tsuna in these fics, ushihihihi, well hes varia trained at least, xanxus the drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOFWalker/pseuds/WOFWalker
Summary: “Y-y-you...h-how did you get in h-here?!”Xanxus stared at the brat in disbelief.“You can fucking see me, trash?”Right after he said those words, the fucking brat squeaked before his eyes rolled over and fainted like a princess. His head bumped against another shelf, which tipped over and had its contents spilled over the brat, burying the boy from the outside world.-An alternate universe in which after the Cradle Affair, Xanxus's spirit separates from his body and begins haunting those of the Vongola bloodline, eventually leading him to meet ten-year old Tsuna





	1. Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Spirit of Xanxus prompt came from [katekyo-hitman-aus.tumblr.com](http://www.katekyo-hitman-aus.tumblr.com)
> 
> Original creditor of the prompt goes to [cy-ella ](http://www.cy-ella.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feel free to check both of them out!
> 
> Warning: Extensive use of cursing as well as derogatory words. Mentions of deaths.

##  **I.**

****The first thing Xanxus sees are his hands. He sees them glowing with an eerie, translucent quality, surrounded by a soft red aura.

 

That was his first clue.

 

The next thing he did was look up and meet the shocked eyes of his own frozen body, an angry statue trapped within the ice.

 

That was his second.

 

It wasn’t long before the memories assaulted his mind. The coup d’etat. Ottavio's betrayal. Confronting Vongola Nono of his heritage.

 

Being _fucking frozen_ by the old fart.

 

That was when Xanxus finally connected the pieces.

 

Xanxus could only watch as his trapped body was transported from Vongola Nono’s office to the darkest corners of the mansion. He could only watch as his loyal Varia members were delivered punishments for aiding him on his rebellion. He could only watch as the low-life trash, under orders of the old fart, encased the frozen man with a metal box reinforced with heavy, thick chains.

 

Anger. Fury. Bitter resentment. _Wrath_. Xanxus can feel these hate-triggered emotions well up within him, causing his deep red aura to seethe out from his incorporeal form.

 

A beast caged within its own home.

 

The Varia leader’s roar reverberated across the hallways.

 

A howl that could only be heard by him.

 

The guards that were stationed to watch over him shivered simultaneously on supposedly unknown reasons.

##  **II.**

“I’m sorry, Xanxus.”

 

“FUCK YOU!!”

 

“To turn out this way…”

 

“TURN OUT THIS WAY?! IT’S YOUR FAULT! ALL OF THIS! IT’S BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING LIES! YOU BETRAYED ME!”

 

“Xanxus…”

 

“IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! TO THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCKING FREEZE ME AND JUST WIPE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME LIKE THAT?!”

 

“...”

 

“THE MOMENT I GET OFF THIS FUCKING PRISON, I’LL KILL YOU LIKE THE SCUM OF A ‘FATHER’ YOU ARE! I’LL KILL YOU AND CLAIM VONGOLA AS MY OWN!”

 

A moment of harsh breathing as Xanxus glared at Vongola Nono with pure hatred and loathing.

 

“I FUCKING CURSE YOU! I CURSE YOU AND ALL THE VONGOLA BLOODLINE TO DEATH!”

##  ******III.**

There were ten things Xanxus hated the most.

 

First is the old fart.

 

Second is the scum of a CEDEF leader.

 

Third is when he doesn’t get what he wants or if things didn’t go through the way he wanted it to have gone.

 

Fourth is loud and noisy scum. Namely, the Varia members.

 

Fifth is when someone disturbs his sleep.

 

Sixth is to whoever have pointed out about taking the Xs from his name to reveal an entirely different name. Those trash are as good as gone.

 

Seventh is for Enrico dying on all of them due to him being careless in a fucking gunfight. A scum-like way to die.

 

Eighth is the Vongola bloodline itself.

 

Ninth is the useless, disillusioned “mother” of his.

 

And finally, tenth is weak, pathetic scums. Especially ones who are all bark and no bite.

 

And one of the pathetic scums named Massimo had no fucking leadership skills at all, let alone to even lead Vongola.

 

“The greatest” his fucking ass.

 

After screaming his slew of curses at the old fart, Xanxus was able to move away from the scum of a ‘father’ through a force of sheer will, not wanting to spend another minute with the man, and move onto another person to haunt.

 

Unfortunately, the next person was the incredibly lazy and horribly fat Massimo.

 

Xanxus trembled as wholesome anger spread from his very core as he saw Massimo lazed around, not bothering to put any effort to show his dedication of becoming a mafia boss.

 

Ordering people to do his bidding with no strength, intelligence, wisdom, or any leader-like qualities to back it up.

 

It wasn’t surprising to Xanxus as he watched Massimo with contempt as the pathetic trash was shoved into the ocean from his “subordinates”. The trash flailed around in the water before slowly sinking into the murky depths where he drowned there all alone.

 

Seems like fat people can’t float after all.

## 

##  **IV.**

Xanxus came to a conclusion that he could only haunt those who have the Vongola bloodline, given that the next person he forced himself to haunt is Federico.

 

Federico at least had qualities of how a mafia boss should have, like Enrico. The charisma that charmed many. The strength to make their enemies tremble in fear. The unwavering, undying loyalty he had given to the Vongola Famiglia.

 

The favorite child of Nono.

 

Xanxus begrudgingly admits that Federico is a qualified leader for Vongola for those particular reasons.

 

But there was one thing Xanxus had noticed that led to Xanxus wanting to take the Vongola throne for himself rather than have Federico take it.

 

Federico was fucking naive as a newborn fawn. Too trusting as well.

 

It was how Xanxus saw Federico met his end: a meeting that led to a blow to the head, then the body fed to the starving one foot long rats, leaving only the bones behind.

##  **V.**

Fuck Iemitsu.

 

Fuck him and his supposedly know-it-all ways.

 

Fuck him for encouraging the old fart on his imprisonment.

 

Xanxus doesn’t bother hanging around to haunt Iemitsu. The shitty scum is not worth his time.

##  **VI.**

Xanxus had expected to make a full-round trip of going back to the old fart. He'd even came up more things to scream to the trash of a "father".

 

However, that wasn't to be.

 

Xanxus incredulously analyzed his new surroundings: a plain, peaceful city filled with people speaking a foreign language completely different from Italian.

 

Japanese.

 

But then again, it was rumored for Vongola Primo to have moved into Japan along with the rest of his Guardians.

 

Xanxus was begrudgingly grateful for his strict language tutor's insistence on teaching him the Asian language.

 

It was still unexpected to have him end up haunting over an eight year old brat with spiky brown locks and innocent-looking brown eyes.

 

And considering that Xanxus could only haunt those who have the Vongola blood running through their veins, Xanxus deduced that the brat was a bastard child.

 

A bastard child that chillingly looks extremely similar to Vongola Primo in appearance.

 

But that doesn’t stop Xanxus from glaring bitterly at the child.

 

However, what did make him raise his eyebrow was the way the brat flinched before looking around to find the sense of his paranoia.

 

When the brat couldn’t detect the source, he rushed back into his home as if it’ll at least give him some protection.

 

Xanxus scoffs. It’ll take more than a wall to stop him, spirit or not.

##  **VII.**

“Hieeeee!!!!!”

 

Xanxus watched unimpressively as the brat screeched as he tripped over the stairs.

 

How someone managed to become so clumsy and still be alive is a wonder to Xanxus.

 

The brat winced as he rubbed his bruised chin before picking himself up and entering a room with a door that had a wooden blue tuna fish hanging there.

 

Unhesitatingly, Xanxus followed the brat into the room. He scanned the messy room with a flat look before returning his gaze towards the brat.

 

Said brat was lying down on the floor and reading some book with intense concentration. Xanxus can see that the book had bunch of pictures of men fighting each other.

 

Losing interest, Xanxus noticed the papers that were tucked within the confines of a shelf. Upon closer look, Xanxus meets a decent amount of papers that each contain a blaring bright red zero.

 

Here was a civilian bastard brat that was clumsy, messy, weak, and so stupidly simple, but he had something that Xanxus will never have.  And Xanxus, who had put in so much effort into become a leader and dedicated all his blood and sweat for the glory of Vongola, isn't even qualified for the position as Vongola Decimo and is stuck on as incorporeal spirit that can't do anything but watch as the time passes on by.

 

White hot fury erupted within him again, causing Xanxus’s mood to become even more foul. His deep red aura flared around him, as he roared out his anger.

 

“Fucking...worthLESS...USELESS SCUM!”

 

“HIEEEEEEEE!!!?!?!?!!”

 

Startled, Xanxus whipped around to meet bright orange eyes. The owner of the eyes had his back pressed against the wall, the face pale and full of fear. Raising a trembling finger, he pointed to Xanxus.

 

“Y-y-you...h-how did you get in h-here?!”

 

Xanxus stared at the brat in disbelief.

 

“You can fucking see me, trash?”

 

Right after he said those words, the fucking brat squeaked before his eyes rolled over and fainted like a princess. His head bumped against another shelf, which tipped over and had its contents spilled over the brat, burying the boy from the outside world.

 

“Well…this is fucking dandy.”

##  **VIII.**

After three months of observing the brat, Xanxus learned a couple of new things while “haunting” the brat.

 

First, during the beginning, the tiny trash could only notice him when Xanxus initiates a conversation. After repeated trials, the brat was slowly yet increasingly able to sense where Xanxus is, orange eyes flashing as soon he caught sight of the spirit. It took a while for the brat to get used to the fact a spirit was haunting him. As well as the fact the said spirit likes to curse and make derogatory comments. A lot.

 

Second, he can touch the things in the area the brat was in. This discovery was made when he was leaning against the wall, only to realize he was actually leaning over it rather than hovering over it. After some tests, he finds out he can only touch things that are within some few meters distance from the trash. This was helpful as he can now start chucking things at the tiny trash's head whenever his mood is down.

 

Third, Xanxus had come to the conclusion that the brat’s mother was a ridiculously average and oblivious woman. To not question on her husband's long years of absence was a loyalty Xanxus doesn't know whether to be impressed by or cuss her out for her blinding puppy-dog faith.

 

Fourth, Xanxus can finally use his Flames. An incident when he was cussing out the brat led to him punching the brat's bedroom wall with a Wrath-enflamed fist, scorching the once clean walls. While the brat was busy playing the fainting princess, Xanxus could only stare at his Flames with wonder and disbelief. Albeit a whole lot weaker, they were still his Sky Flames.

 

_heatwarmthohit'sbeensolongsincehefeltthis_

 

The comfortable burning weight of his Flames dancing in his hands that he had been aching for all these years were finally at his disposal. The Flames that hadn't popped before only to appear now led him to believe the brat and his Flames were the cause of this miracle.

 

And finally, Xanxus can see the brat was a fucking loser to the core. The brat failed his schoolwork and get teased by his peers, always tripping and making sure to kiss the earth at least once every few hours. "Useless Tsuna" or "No-Good Tsuna", the brat was called.

 

At first, all Xanxus does is scoff at the brat. A Vongola bastard child that is treated like dirt and unworthy everyday? Mere scum to Xanxus's eyes. It's something he saw-, no,  _caused_  everyday to the men in the Vongola Mansion and Varia Headquarters before he was frozen. 

 

However, the brat's failures are surprisingly getting him on his nerves. The incessant pattern of watching the brat just simply accepting that he was failure and that there was nothing he can-, no, will do about it. The brat will do anything he could do to avoid as much responsibility as possible. To go along with the flow and do things the easy way.

 

Just like Massimo.

 

But unlike Massimo, Xanxus could see potential coming from the brat. After all, the brat is getting used to hanging around with Xanxus, and that itself speaks a lot. But the brat decides to waste that potential, evidently pissing Xanxus off.

 

After witnessing enough of the endless, boring,  _pathetic_ cycle, Xanxus decides to confront the brat. Thus, when the brat finally went back home, Xanxus settled down on the bed of the brat’s room as if it was his throne while the baby trash sat on the floor in a seiza position in front of him, with his head lowered.

 

“Trash.”

 

The brat slightly twitched before raising his head, his glowing orange eyes met Xanxus’s blazing red ones.

 

“...Y-yes?”

 

“Why the fuck are you like that?”

 

The brat had the audacity to blink as if he didn’t understand Xanxus’s question. “U-uh, like what, sir?”

 

Xanxus glared at the brat. “Like fucking Bambi when he lost his mother.”

 

The brat flinched again, squirming slightly before mumbling out his answer.

 

“I-I don’t know. I just accepted that I'm clumsy and no good at everything. It's what I've known for my whole life, and I've just accepted that way. I tried to improve myself before, but it didn't work. I just gave up, I guess. I have and always will be known as 'No Good Tsuna'."

 

Xanxus’s eyes narrowed at the brat’s words. There’s no way one can be so clumsy and useless the moment they were born. Even the trash in the Varia were useful in something.

 

Stalking over to where the brat was at, he crouched down and stared levelly at the brat, who squeaked at Xanxus’s sudden close proximity. Xanxus ignored him, focusing on bringing out the gentler side of his Sky Flames to coat his right hand. He brought it in front of the brat, who stared at the fire mesmerized. He let the harmonizing factor of his Flames do their work, to try and coax out the brat’s Flames.

 

Only to feel a wall that blocked his Flames. A barrier. _A seal._

 

Even Xanxus knew the importance of Flames. Especially Sky Flames. To have one’s Flames sealed up, especially the rare kind, was not just stupid. It was cruel and unusual. No shit the brat’s clumsy and useless as fuck. To deny the harmonization the brat desperately needs and to end up with a life completely miserable.

 

Another thing is that Flames are the manifestation of one's _Will_. No wonder the tiny brat had simply accepted his situation. He had given up his Will, on trying his best on doing anything. He has no  _resolve_ residing in his body. 

 

Xanxus abruptly stood up and slammed his Flame-covered hand against the wall, causing more scorch marks to appear.

 

“Hieeeee?!”

 

“That fucking son of a bitch,” Xanxus snarled.

 

“E-eh?”

 

“Your Flames are fucking sealed. By your shitty-ass father I bet.”

 

“F-Flames?”

 

Xanxus wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh at the irony of all of this. He, who was born a street rat, was treated by the old fart as if he was a son. To be treated as if he had a chance to lead Vongola. And here was a kid, who was from the actual line, condemned to have his Flames sealed. To not be able to experience of what is to be a Sky.

 

For the first time in his years spent as a spirit, Xanxus felt an unfamiliar emotion that reaches out for the kid. A connection.

 

Both useless to the world.

 

Both are suffering because of the Vongola bloodline.

 

Skies that were caged “for the greater good”.

 

“U-uh, sir?”

 

“Xanxus.”

 

“H-huh?”

 

Xanxus glared at the brat, who shrunk a bit under the heavy stare.

 

“That’s my name, brat. Use it.”

 

“X-Xanxus-san, then.”

 

“What.”

 

“W-what do you mean when my f-father sealed my Flames?”

 

“Exactly what I said, trash.”

 

“B-but...”

 

“I’ll tell you when I feel like it, trash.”

 

“Tsunayoshi.”

 

“Huh?!”

 

The brat squeaked again, cowering at Xanxus’s words but not backing down. The orange eyes stared determinedly back, full of resolve.

 

“My name is Tsunayoshi. But I go by Tsuna.”

 

“....”

 

“...”

 

“...Tsuna-trash.”

 

For the first time, Xanxus saw the brat’s lips twitch into a weak smile.

##  **IX.**

“H-hey, Xanxus-san?”

 

Xanxus grunted.

 

“U-um, I’m just wondering if you can be anywhere else besides watching over me. Not that I find you annoying or anything!” Tsuna added hastily. “I just...why do you bother watching over someone as useless as me?”

 

Xanxus gave the brat a flat stare, causing the boy to fidget nervously.

 

"I don't hang around with useless scum."

 

Xanxus saw the brat seem to wilt at his reply.

 

"...You are one dense idiot."

 

"E-eh?"

 

“I said the others I could haunt are either worthless trash or dead.”

##  **X.**

Xanxus didn’t bother hiding the murderous expression on his face when he found out who Tsuna-trash’s father was.

 

Sawada fucking Iemitsu.

 

Xanxus should have really known. But at the time, he didn’t care for names. He was more caught up with his feelings.

 

Now everything makes sense.

 

He watched with disgust as the idiot acted goofy and carefree with his wife and child. Both unaware of the dangers that the man represented. Both left defenseless and bare to the dark world of mafia.

 

“How’s my little Tuna-fishie doing?” Iemitsu cooed as he swung the brat into the air.

 

Xanxus caught the brat’s frenzied eyes. Tsuna mouthed the words “help me” in hopes that Xanxus could free Tsuna from his “father”.

 

Xanxus attempted to kick Iemitsu from behind.

 

His foot slid uselessly through the man.

 

Xanxus’s eye twitched.

 

The hope in Tsuna’s eyes quickly switched to despair as the idiot, who let out a booming laughter, whisked Tsuna away to his doting wife.

 

As the idiot tended to his oblivious wife and brat, Xanxus was left alone to seethe in his thoughts.

 

Is the goddamn idiot playing a game? Going back to his wife and kid and pretending to be a loving father? To pretend as if the mafia doesn’t exist?

 

Xanxus’s expression darkened as he reached his final question.

 

Is it because of this stupid game that the brat’s Flames were sealed?

 

Xanxus let out a dark chuckle as he let his Flames flare around him. The ominous red-orange glowed as his revenge is plotted out.

 

If the idiot thinks he can just seal the brat’s Flames away and keep him away from anything mafia-related, then Hell will freeze over.

 

As long as Xanxus is here, he won’t allow the bastard to get what he wants. After all, the bastard denied Xanxus on what he wanted. An equivalent exchange.

 

Xanxus watched as the idiot's carefree attitude finally ended him up in a drunken state, stripped down to his tank top and boxers with sake bottles and beer cans cluttering around him. A snore bubble popped from the idiot's nose as he snored happily away. 

 

The brat stood nearby Xanxus, an unimpressed scowl on his face that seems eerily similar to Xanxus's. Clear distaste was his expression, showing how lowly the brat thinks of the drunk trash. 

 

"He's going to be like that for the whole week," the brat commented sullenly.

 

Xanxus smiled, a predator planning to get its revenge. "Then we should give him Hell the next time he meets you, Tsuna-trash."

 

After the week passed by and the idiot left, the first thing Xanxus did was force Tsuna up to his room and explain the brat’s family history, the mafia, and Xanxus's spirit situation.

 


	2. Vindictive Satisfaction

##  **XI.**

 

Tsuna didn’t really know what he did in his past life to deserve what he’s getting right now.

 

All he wanted was a peaceful, normal life!

 

And maybe to settle down with a family with Kyōko.

 

But Lady Fate _apparently_ decides to have other plans for him.

 

How he went from civilian life to a life that involved with the mafia and rainbow fire magic is beyond Tsuna’s comprehension.

 

The angry spirit ghost that had been haunting him for a while began “training” him as soon as he finished talking about Tsuna’s involvement with the mafia.

 

Which, he may add, _does_ _not want to take any part of it at all!_

 

But a glowering glare from Xanxus destroyed any protests Tsuna had.

 

So now, Tsuna is forced to do even more work on top of his homework or risk Xanxus to whip out a sake bottle out of nowhere and wave it threateningly at him.

 

Why he thinks it’s required for Tsuna to learn not only English and Italian, but Chinese, Spanish, Russian, and German is beyond Tsuna’s knowledge.

 

“Varia quality,” was the only answer Xanxus grunted out.

 

_Varia quality, his ass._

 

* * *

 

Tsuna thinks he’s spending way too much time with Xanxus.

 

* * *

 

Then there was hell training.

 

At the nice tender age of ten, Tsuna was forced to run around Namimori with his friendly neighborhood ghost Xanxus shooting fireballs one after another at his heels.

 

‘Why,’ Tsuna wailed internally as he dodged a fiery blast, ‘does this keep happening to me?!’

 

* * *

 

Tsuna was so tired. Clenching up his injured hands into fists, he took deep breaths as his aching body was forced to his hands and knees. His eyes were slightly red due to lack of sleep, and his throat was was sore due to the amount of terrified screaming that ripped from his throat after the amount of fiery cannonballs that were launched at him daily. The bruises and scratches that he already earned from his bullies were increasing rapidly because of the wrathful spirit’s training.

 

Why was he forced to do something he doesn’t want even want to take part of? All because of the blood of some foreigner running through his veins. All because of _that_ man.

 

Tsuna felt a slight shadow loom over his trembling hunched figure.

 

“Why the fuck aren’t you running, brat? Given up?” Xanxus sneered down at him.

 

Just those words seemed to become the catalyst to break up the dam that Tsuna had been futilely holding within his mind. Words exploded from his mouth as Tsuna hysterically ranted everything that had been pent up within him.

 

“Yeah, I am! I’ve given up! I had enough! I always give up in the end! I don’t even know why do still continue hanging around with me?! Me, stupid, useless, no-good Tsuna! Why can’t you just leave me alone?!”

 

“You think I’m doing this for the hell out of it?! Don’t you want to get back that fucktard of a father?! The fucking liar who tried to fucking hide his identity from you and your Maman?!”

 

“Well, maybe you _are_ doing this just for ‘the hell of it’! Because I’m the only who can see you, I’m only just serving as an another punching bag for your pent up stress! Yeah, I do want to get back at that man, but right now, it just seems you are just using me for _your_ revenge! I don’t know how Italy goes, but here, I’M STILL A CHILD! A TEN YEAR OLD CHILD! I can’t be forced to do your fucking hell training and I refuse to continue it no matter what you say!”

 

Tsuna panted heavily as he finished spilling the words from his lips. Luckily, the area that he had been running at was deserted, so there were no people shooting him strange looks for shouting at nothing.

 

A beat of silence stretched between the two, and for a moment, Tsuna was afraid that Xanxus would explode right back at him.

 

But, damnit, his anger is totally justified after what Xanxus had put him through.

 

His thoughts were cut off as a chuckle rang through the silence. Tsuna’s head lifted up to see Xanxus _laughing_.

 

“Fucking finally, brat. For a moment there, I thought you were fucking masochist, taking in all of that in a stride. It seems you still have that resolve within you.” Xanxus grinned down at him, red eyes glowing. “Remember that anger and resolve. I might be using you for my revenge, but remember that that fucking asshole just left the two of you alone, vulnerable to the darkness of mafia life. Your innocent, defenseless _mamma_ who took care of you and doesn’t have a fucking clue about who the hell her husband fucking is.”

 

Tsuna can only stare at the ghost in disbelief. All that training was just to get a rise out of him?!

 

“Wipe that pathetic look out of your face, trash. If you think that I’m doing this as a test, forget it. I’m still going to train you like that either way, no matter how much you complain. I don’t look after weak trashes.”

 

Tsuna inhaled sharply. That was, “I don’t think you’re weak and useless” in Xanxus language.

 

“Now get up and keep running, Tsuna-trash.”

 

“Then just give me a moment! Unlike you, I still have a physical body _that needs rest_!”

 

And in his rare moments of mercy, Xanxus did.

 

##  **XII.**

 

"You said my Sky Flames are sealed.”

 

“Speak in English, brat. And no thanks to that fucking idiot.”

 

Tsuna frowned before replying back in English. “I-Is there a way to- to-, take the- the- uh…block away?”

 

Xanxus didn’t reply. Instead, he looked thoughtful before motioning Tsuna to follow him.

 

Alarms were ringing within Tsuna’s mind, but there was nothing he can do but follow the spirit unless he wanted sake drenching his hair.

 

After an hour walk into god knows where, the two figures reached their destination: a cliff that is over 30 meters.

 

Tsuna doesn’t want to know how Xanxus knew where this place was.

 

“U-um, Xanxus?”

 

Xanxus pointed at the very edge of the cliff. “Stand over there, Tsuna-trash.”

 

Tsuna hesitated before slowly complying to Xanxus’s orders, his mental alarms going haywire.

 

“Xanxus?”

 

“Flames are activated by one’s Dying Will. Understand that, trash?”

 

“D-dying Will?”

 

“Dying Will, in other words, is the desire to fulfill one’s regrets before they die.”

 

Tsuna’s eyes widened. “Die?”

 

Tsuna could feel a shiver run down his spine as Xanxus flashed him a predatory grin.

 

“Better be filled with regrets, trash.”

 

And without further ado, Xanxus, using his Flame-fused foot as a kickstarter, promptly punted him off the cliff.

 

“HIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!”

 

* * *

 

“I hate you.”

 

Xanxus grunted dismissively in reply.

 

_Fucker._

 

* * *

 

Tsuna has definitely been spending _way_ too much time with Xanxus.

 

* * *

 

After Tsuna’s Flames broke down the seal, Xanxus began teaching him on how to control the Flames.

 

Although the first couple of tries ended up Tsuna burning up his hands due to lack of control over the Flames as well as no medium to channel his Flames, Tsuna was able to bring bright orange Flames from his fingers.

 

In exchange, Tsuna had to listen through Xanxus’s lectures involving with mafia matters, from holding a conversation with an enemy _famiglia_ to hiding a body of the _capo_ of the mentioned _famiglia_.

 

##  **XIII.**

 

“Tsuna-trash.”

 

“Yes, Xanxus?”

 

“You’ll be helping me contact some trash in Italy.”

 

“Are they the ones you mention as ‘shark trash’, ‘umbrella trash’, ‘glasses trash’, ‘baby trash’, and ‘knife trash’ during the past year?”

 

Xanxus merely grunted, which Tsuna assumed as Xanxus’s confirmation.

 

“Judging by the way you said the trash so fondly, I take it that they must be especially important to you.”

 

“Those fucking trash are just trash.”

 

“You’re not denying my words.”

 

Xanxus chucked a heavy textbook at the his head as his response.

 

Ow.

 

Fucker.

 

##  **XIV.**

 

Tsuna punched in the numbers that Xanxus had given to contact the Varia headquarters into the phone. Xanxus was relaxing onto the one-seater sofa, waiting for the ringing of the phone to be picked up. A loud click was heard as the call was picked up, followed by rapid Italian bellowing through the receiving end of the phone.

 

_“VOOOOIIIIIII! WHOEVER THE FUCK THIS IS BETTER HAVE A GOOD GODDAMN REASON WHY YOU’RE CALLING US AT THIS GODFORSAKEN TIME!”_

 

The house walls shook and the window glass trembled as the loud voice blasted through. Tsuna is eternally grateful that his mother is out grocery shopping. Lowering the volume of the phone, he doesn’t think his poor eardrums can take it anymore.

 

Shooting a look at Xanxus who was clearly expecting it, judging by the amused look he’s sporting, Tsuna replied back in Italian.

 

“By any chance, are you ‘noisy, shark trash’?” Tsuna asked.

 

_“...What?!”_

 

Even with the volume lowered, the man’s voice was still loud.

 

“I take it that you are.”

 

_“VOIII! Who the fuck are you, and how did you get this number?!”_

 

“Um…” Tsuna stared at Xanxus.

 

Xanxus stared back. “Just tell them to get their fucking wimpy asses to your fucking address.”

 

“The person who gave it to me wants to tell you to come by the Sawada residence in Namimori, Japan.”

 

A beat of silence.

 

_“Voiiii, what the fuck?!”_

 

“Please hurry as well.”

 

_“Who the fuck do you think you’re speaking to?!”_

 

“Xanxus is waiting.”

 

_“Wha-?”_

 

_*Click*_

 

Tsuna hung the phone.

 

“You didn’t even tell them your address number, Tsuna-trash.”

 

“I assume that they will somehow find out. I did say the last name of the old man after all. Plus, they can simply trace down the line.”

 

“Hn.”

 

“I should tell _mamma_ that we should be expecting friends soon.”

 

* * *

 

Not even two days later, a loud banging sounded at the Sawada residence..

 

When Tsuna opened the door, the five Varia Guardians stood at the doorway, murderous intent oozing out from their very beings.

 

“Hello, it is nice to meet you,” Tsuna greeted in near perfect Italian. “My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and I hope you had a safe travel.”

 

##  **XV.**

 

“Voi, let me get this straight. You are the son of the Young Lion of Vongola, although you yourself are a civilian.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And boss, after being frozen from the coup d'etat, became a spirit that can only haunt those with Vongola blood, which eventually led him to you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And after some initiations, you are able to see boss right now. Thus, he took the liberty to train you after deeming you to have the potential to have Varia quality. And right now he is currently even watching and listening to us right now.”

 

Tsuna watched from the corner of his eyes at the sleeping Xanxus snoring off at the corner of living room that they were gathering in. A snore bubble appeared, only to pop just a few seconds later.

 

Tsuna doesn’t want to question the not-logic behind how a ghost can sleep, let alone make ghost snore bubbles.

 

“...Sure.”

 

The white-haired man, Squalo, in front of him took a deep breath, pinched his nose bridge, and stared down on the floor while murmuring obscenities in Italian. SItting beside right to Squalo, the blonde-haired man, Belphegor, was not so subtlety throwing knives at the spiky-haired man, Levi, who was sitting at Squalo’s left side and dodging at all the knives Bel threw at him. The man with the green mohawk, Lussuria, is chatting up a storm in the kitchen with Tsuna’s mother. The infant with a dark cloak, Mammon, was sitting on the armrest near Bel, as they muttered they weren’t paid enough for this.

 

Squalo finally stopped his grumbling and glared directly at Tsuna in the eyes.

 

“You know what, I’ll believe it.”

 

Tsuna blinked. He expected that he needed to do a bit more convincing than the summary he gave to the Varia members.

 

“You do?”

 

Squalo’s expression turned irritated. “Only the boss would fucking make me wake up at 3 am in the morning after a mission. His amusement is that fucking annoying.”

 

A bottle suddenly flew to smash right into Squalo’s face, shattering upon impact. Tsuna could only stare dumbly in shock as the contents dripped down an equally stunned Squalo. Bel and Levi were also sporting looks of surprise, and Mammon had stiffened as if they were expecting an attack.

 

Xanxus had woken up, lazily reclining on his chair with narrowed eyes.

 

“Tell that fucking trash to watch his damn mouth.”

 

“...Xanxus misses you too,” Tsuna translated instead to Squalo.

 

Not even a second later, Tsuna was just as drenched.

 

##  **XVI.**

 

“And by using the Pythagorean Theorem, you will be able to find the last side of the triangle,” Lussuria concluded in fluent Italian.

 

Tsuna could only stare at his completed homework in wonder as he answered gratefully back in the same language. “Thanks, Lussuria! I understand this much clearly now! I think I might be able to pass that test!”

 

“No problem, dear! And there’s no such ‘might’ nonsense! It’s either you can do it or you can’t do it, and I’ve seen how fast you catch on! Seeing such young potential growing makes me feel happy!” Lussuria praised.

 

Tsuna was about to respond until a knife appeared in his peripheral vision. He ducked his head as the blade passed by, lodging itself onto the wall behind Tsuna.

 

“Belphegor, I would really appreciate it if you please stop throwing knives at me,” Tsuna said, staring pointedly at the humming prince.

 

Grasping another knife out of nowhere, Belphegor twirled the weapon around his fingers. “The prince does whatever he wishes to do, and right now, that is practice throwing.”

 

“And I have to be your target practice,” Tsuna deadpanned.

 

“The prince is glad the peasant has caught on. The prince will be even more glad if the peasant quiets down and stay still as the good target practice he is.”

 

Suddenly, Bel threw the knife through the open window that Tsuna’s mom had left open earlier. A sickening noise and grunt later, something crashed onto the ground with a loud thud.

 

Bel cackled. “Ushishi, no assassins shall sneak up on the prince.”

 

Lussuria peered over the window. “Hmm, I thought we already stopped getting assassins sent to us since the Toilet Paper Incident.”

 

“Toilet Paper Incident?” Tsuna looked at the brooding Xanxus questioningly.

 

Xanxus scowled. “Don’t look at me, brat.”

 

Lussuria waved it off. “It was a just a small incident that we already handled. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I shall head off to remove the body. Can’t have the body spook poor Nana! I wonder how he knew where we are though...”

 

“Who says if it is for us? What if he is for the baby Vongola?” Bel inputted gleefully.

 

Tsuna froze. “Wait, _what_.”

 

Lussuria pursed his lips. “That might be possible. But wouldn’t the Young Lion keep such information about his family private?”

 

“He may be a competent leader, but that doesn’t mean he’s a competent father,” Mammon answered flatly.

 

“Vongola Nono and the CEDEF leader. I guess birds of a feather do flock together. Incompetent fathers.”

 

Incompetent fathers, indeed.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna did not ask for this. But then again, he really never asked for anything.

Xanxus thought it was a brilliant time to spend some quality time with the executives of the Varia. And what better yet to have each member duke their powers out onto the newbie? A good way to have Tsuna familarize with each member’s strengths.

 

Mammon was sent first, although they stepped out reluctantly, mumbling about getting a raise. Tsuna gulped at his seemingly harmless opponent before slipping into his stance with fire blazing in his hands.

 

It hasn’t been five minutes before Tsuna is shrieking and held upside down by random tentacles that sprouted from Mammon’s back.

 

“HIEEEEEE, WHAT IS THIS?!”

 

“That’ll cost you 800 yen for that information.”

 

“Now, now, Mammon. You are already being paid to share information to the Varia,” Lussuria scolded. “And Tsuna can be considered as an honorary Varia.”

 

Mammon tsked, but reluctantly answered Tsuna’s question. “Illusions.”

 

“I-Illusions?”

 

“Yes, Mist Flames to be exact, Tsuna dear.”

 

Ah yes, Tsuna remembered. Mist Flame users are able to create a construct illusions and deceive their enemies so that the users can either escape or take the opportunity to attack.

 

“But that still doesn’t explain why I am being tied up like this!”

 

“Those with strong Flames or sharp perceptions are able to discern between illusions and reality. With Vongola running through your blood, you should be able to tell this isn’t real.”

 

“How does my blood have to do with being able to tell what are or aren’t illusions?!”

 

Lussuria stared at Tsuna in surprise. “Oh, you didn’t know? Well then, this is a good time to learn! You see, Tsuna-hun, the first don of the Vongola is known for many things. One of them is his famed Hyper Intuition. He along with those who share the same blood as him are able to perceive any incoming danger coming towards them. Among them are even the most powerful Mist Flames.

 

“So with that note, do try your best to break through, little Vongola! Mammon is strong, but we believe in you! They aren’t even using their strongest Flames so it should be easy peasy!”

 

“BUT I DID NOT EVEN KNOW THE INTUITION THINGY EXISTED! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BREAK THROUGH!?”

 

Lussuria had the audacity to beam back at him.“Well, you’re in the Varia after all! We expect the best! You’re smart boy after all. Smarter if you stop yelling because all that air you released seems to be making your face quite purple, and I must say purple is _so_ not your color.”

 

##  **_“$%^ &*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$%^&!!!!”_ **

 

* * *

 

“Wouldn’t the Vongola know what all of you are up to?”

 

“Don’t worry about a single thing, dear! We aren’t the Varia for nothing!”

 

“But I’m pretty sure the Vongola will know when their best assassins are missing from Italy.”

 

“Don’t underestimate the power of the Mist Arcobaleno, Tsuna dear. We have illusions of us that will seem to the Vongola that we are ‘there’ once in awhile. As long none of the illusions meet Vongola Nono, all should be well.”

 

“...But he would have to meet one of you? Especially Squalo since isn’t he the temporary leader of the Varia?”

 

“Actually, Squalo is placed on a long-term mission. He along with Mammon and I are actually supposed to be in Russia assassinating someone. Vongola expects us to take a month to finish him off.”

 

“...And here you are...with me. When you’re supposed to be in a mission _that’s supposed to last a month_.”

 

Lussuria huffed, waving a hand dismissively. “Psh! Hon, we’re Varia quality! Don’t take us so lightly. Who says we haven’t killed him? Like I said, don’t underestimate Mammon.”

 

“Mu, just because you have the Hyper Intuition, Vongola brat, doesn’t mean not all can see through my illusions.”

 

* * *

 

“What did you do?!” Levi snarled.

 

“I don’t even know myself! Is this supposed to happen?!” Tsuna panicked. It was only to be small spar with Tsuna to go against the Lightning Guardian of the Varia! But things quickly went downhill for Tsuna as he struggled against the elite assassin. Something tells Tsuna that Levi isn’t a big fan of him.

 

It really isn’t Tsuna’s fault that he is the only one to see Xanxus.

 

But in desperation to survive through Levi’s training that can be covered for an “accident”, Tsuna held his hands out to stop Levi’s strike, only to blast a shot of ice.

 

Luckily, Levi hadn’t touch the ice, but what happened immediately after was a huge uproar amongst the Varia.

 

Lussuria held his hands up. “Now, now. I think everyone should just calm down and-”

 

“Fuck that! The brat just used that ice! The one that made boss-” Levi quickly shut up due to the fireball that was hurled at him. Everybody silenced at once.

 

“ **Shut. Up.** ”

 

Tsuna looked to see Xanxus staring murderously at the small blast ice near Levi’s feet.

 

“Xanxus?”

 

A red glow wavered around the spirit before Xanxus stomped away.

 

“U-uh, I’ll be right back you guys. Xanxus is angry.” Tsuna hurried to follow Xanxus before the rest of the Varia could reply back.

 

It wasn’t long before Tsuna witnessed blasts of Wrath Flames destroying tree after tree. A trail of burnt bark and leaves littered the path behind Xanxus.

 

“Xanxus!”

 

Xanxus continued on his warpath.

 

“Xanxus, please listen to me! I’m sorry whatever happened back there! I didn’t mean to do it! I promise not to use it anymore!”

 

Xanxus shot a particularly nasty glare at Tsuna.

 

“...Unnecessary but please believe me. I remember what you said to me that time. You were frozen just like how I did it.” Quickly noticing, Xanxus’s posture stiffening, Tsuna hurried to get to his point. “But I won’t use it. ”

 

A moment of silence between them before Xanxus spoke out.

 

“Don’t be stupid, trash. It’ll be useful in the future.”

 

“But- !”

 

“Shut it. We are Varia. We don’t do things half-assed. And just because a piece of ice exists doesn’t mean it’ll hurt me.”

 

“Then I won’t use it on you. That I promise,” Tsuna swore.

 

Xanxus swiveled his head away. “Tch, get back to training, trash. You will get more exercises.”

 

Aaaaand there’s the Xanxus Tsuna knows and loves.

 

##  **XVII.**

 

“Bel, you should be very careful with those.”

 

“Ushishi, the peasant shouldn’t need to worry about the prince, since the prince knows what he’s doing.”

 

Just as the Storm Guardian finished saying that, one of his knives “slipped”. Its sharp point thudded quite closely near Levi’s foot.

 

“Oi, watch it!” Levi growled.

 

“Or what?” Bel sneered back.

 

“Or this!” Brandishing his umbrella,

 

“What are you going to do?! Your fireballs won’t do anything since they can counter it!”

 

Xanxus glared at Tsuna for reminding Xanxus of his current weakness.

 

Three knives lodged into the wall beside Tsuna, followed by a loud crack as Levi crashed through the plaster. Squalo’s irritated shout turned into a yelp of surprise as knife Tsuna looked on with increasing horror and anger.

 

“And what is that?! Possess me or something?!”

 

When Xanxus didn’t reply back, Tsuna glanced warily at the spirit’s direction.

 

A thoughtful look replaced the anger on Xanxus.

 

It would be one of Tsuna’s greatest regret.

 

* * *

 

“ **Trash**.”

 

Tsuna could only watch with helplessness, despair, and rising pity as the rowdy Varia members stiffened at the cold words spoken from his mouth.

 

“Voi, what the-?!” Squalo’s words died down as soon as he caught sight of Tsuna.

 

Or rather Tsuna being possessed.

 

He could feel Xanxus form a sneer with his mouth as the Flame of Wrath wrapped around his hands.

 

“B-boss?” Levi’s eyes had widened, filled with both hope and fear.

 

“ **You are all too noisy. It seems my lack of presence turned all you trashes into shit-for-brain trashes.** ”

 

“Boss?”

 

“ **Burn.** ”

 

No amount of pleading could spare the Varia Guardians from Xanxus’s mercilessness.

 

And no amount of pleading from Tsuna could prevent Xanxus from destroying another wall.

 

* * *

 

“Why are all of you like this.”

 

##  **XVIII.**

 

“Come on, little Vongola~ We all know you can do better than that~”

 

Tsuna huffed in frustration as he tried to land a hit on the martial artist only for Lussuria to dodge the oncoming fist and slam a fist into Tsuna’s torso, causing him to wheeze from the force. Damned Sun Flame users for the boundless of energy and fast-paced healing.

 

Grimacing, Tsuna held out his his hands, shaping the a diamond with his index fingers and thumbs.

 

However, knowing what Tsuna was up to, Lussuria made a dash forward and aimed a kick towards Tsuna’s legs.

 

Tsuna was forced to move from his position, but Lussuria was relentless in his attacks. The Varia Sun Guardian prevented Tsuna from concentrating into creating the now dubbed “Dying Will Below Zero Flames”.

 

After a particularly nasty blow that sent Tsuna winding, Lussuria took the opportunity to begin charging up his Sun Flames.

 

Tsuna watched with wide eyes as the Sun Flames

flared around the martial artist’s hands, the yellow fire glowing that can both heal and hurt. He knew that he won’t be able to freeze Lussuria in time.

 

Just as Lussuria lunged forward for what will seem to be an inevitable pain to come, Tsuna’s Intuition spiked.

 

He held his trembling hands up, forming into an almost diamond shape.

 

“That’s not gonna work, sweetie!” Lussuria called out, now only 3 meters away from where Tsuna is.

 

With grim determination, Tsuna followed his sixth sense. One of Tsuna’s hands flipped, creating a rectangle with his index fingers and thumbs.

 

The Sun Flames surrounding Lussuria’s fists rose and traveled to the opening within Tsuna’s hands. Through his lidded eyes, Tsuna can see the surprise and shock on Lussuria and Squalo’s faces.

 

Xanxus, however, seemed contemplative as the yellow Flames were absorbed.

 

Lussuria quickly cut off the supply of Sun Flames that were supporting him. When the last of the Sun Flames were absorbed, Tsuna was suddenly filled with energy and his Flames are stronger and brighter than before.

 

Tsuna stared at his hands. “Whoa.”

 

“He absorbed my Flames.” Lussuria stared at Tsuna in awe. “And used them to fuel his own.”

 

“Voi! Get over here!” Squalo called out.

 

Tsuna followed Lussuria down to where Squalo and Xanxus is, extinguishing his Flames along the way.

 

“That was a wonderful battle, Tsuna! Even though you were in a tough spot, you were able to create a whole new technique!”

 

“Thank you, Lussuria. But I really don’t know how I was able to do it…”

 

“And not to mention Sky Flames don’t have the property of absorbing Flames. Their properties are harmonizing and assimilation. Only Cloud Flames are able to do so…” Squalo’s eyes widened.

 

Lussuria brightened up. “Does that mean..?”

 

“E-eh?” Tsuna could feel a sense of dread suddenly tingling inside him.

 

“Tsuna-trash.”

 

Tsuna glanced at Xanxus and immediately regretted it.

 

A not-so-friendly grin stretched upon Xanxus’s face.

 

“Be prepared for more training.”

 

* * *

 

“Brat.”

 

Tsuna was unprepared as his face was slapped with an article of clothing, causing him slight dizziness. He clumsily caught the item that Squalo threw at him, causing Squalo and Xanxus to both snort at the same time. Tsuna shot an exasperated look at them.

 

“You could have passed it nicely.”

 

“It’s called ‘think fast’, brat. A bullet won’t have the same mercy, voi.”

 

“That is a matter of opinion,” Tsuna muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing!” Tsuna raised the object at eye level, only to stare at in surprise. The Varia emblem that is stitched onto the front of the jacket greeted him.

 

Tsuna glanced up with wide eyes.

 

“This is…”

 

“You are one of us now, brat. Don’t you fucking dare lose that.”

 

Clutching onto the fabric tightly, an undeniable surge of happiness bloomed within Tsuna. Although the Varia were all crazy, insane, and violent, they had never given up on him. They listen to him and became the missing figures that his so-called father wasn’t able to fill.

 

Because of them, and especially Xanxus, Tsuna gradually became able to stand up more for himself. He didn’t allow anyone to push him anymore and became less clumsy and more confident of himself. His grades had improved so much that even Nezu wasn’t able to pick on him anymore.

 

In summary, they accepted him, and they are relying on him.

 

A presence approached in front of Tsuna.

 

“...Xanxus…”

 

“Put it on, or I’ll make you, trash.”

 

Tsuna very much likes control over his own body so he hastened to put the jacket on. As he slipped on the uniform, he could feel something in one of the coat’s pockets.

 

He reached into the pocket and pulled out a simple velvet box. Tsuna looked up to both Xanxus and Squalo watching in anticipation.

 

“Go on, brat. Don’t hold back.”

 

Tsuna glanced back at the box again. He opened the lid to see a very beautiful silver ring with a purple gem embedded on it. The design is very familiar...

 

Tsuna held his breath when he realized what it is. “This is..”

 

“After that absorption power you just displayed, brat, did you honestly think that we won’t make you a Guardian? That’ll be very stupid of us, and we’re not- whoa hey! The hell you’re crying for?!”

 

“Thank you, thank you… Both of you...”

 

Squalo tsked. “Great, we got a crybaby on our hands. What’s next, a happy-go-lucky idiot?”

 

Xanxus didn’t reply, instead, choosing to roughly ruffle up Tsuna’s hair.

 

##  **XIX.**

 

“Kid.”

 

“Yes, Squalo?”

 

“How would you like a trip to Italy?”

 

_????????????_

 

* * *

 

“Out of all things I consider crazy in my life, I’d say this tops.”

 

“Voi, quiet. We have to be stealthy.”

 

Tsuna shot a disbelievingly look at Squalo around the corner of his hiding spot.

 

“What’s with that look?”

 

“...Nothing.”

 

“Ushihi, the prince also thinks that you are too loud,” Bel inputted gleefully.

 

Squalo quietly snarled back before scouring the hallways.

 

Tsuna doesn’t know why he’s still staying with these insane bunch.

 

“Tell the trashes to shut the fuck up, brat, and get their asses going,” Xanxus snarled, floating restlessly. His eyes flashed dangerously. “Or _I’ll_ make them.”

 

“Xanxus says to hurry up or he’ll make you regret it.”

 

Tsuna watched a subtle shudder run down Squalo’s spine. The possession incident wasn’t forgotten just yet, and probably never be. “Alright, alright! Voi, come on. Mammon covered the hallways with their Flames, and Luss and Levi are on look-out.”

 

The small group took off down the hallway, watching carefully for any signs of guards patrolling.

 

Finally, they reached the room that contained Xanxus’s body. Tsuna watched as Xanxus’s hand flared up and disintegrated the door that separated the group from Xanxus’s body.

 

As soon as they entered, a metal prison greeted them.

 

With multiple of slices, Squalo transformed the huge metal box into metal scraps. Tsuna could only stare as Xanxus’s body met his eyes. Spikes of unmelted ice kept Xanxus’s body from aging, but at the same time, gave Xanxus scars that are currently on the spirit’s face. An outstretched hand and the furious, desperate expression on Xanxus’s scarred face made Tsuna clench his fists. What kind of father would do this to his son?

 

Tsuna can understand Xanxus’s anger towards the Don of Vongola and his fear and breakdown at seeing Tsuna’s ability to also create ice from Dying Will Flames.

 

With a silent vow, he swore himself to never use his Flames against Xanxus.

 

A hand rested on Tsuna’s shoulder. “Come on, baby Vongola. It’s your turn.”

 

Tsuna took a deep breath and lit his hands, bringing out the powerful Flames dwelling inside him. He placed them on the ice and watched as the ice began melting as a reaction to Tsuna’s Flames.

 

Steam clouded Tsuna’s vision, but it didn’t prevent his eyes meeting Xanxus’s red gaze.

 

“Trash.” Xanxus took a step forward only to stumble quickly. Squalo quickly held onto Xanxus, carrying the Varia leader. Bel took the other side so that Xanxus’s weight is fully supported by the two Varia members.

 

Squalo grinned triumphantly. “Welcome back, boss.”

 

##  **XX.**

 

“Hey mom, what’s this?” Tsuna picked up the plain piece of paper that laid itself out out on the kitchen table.

 

“Oh, I think that’s a flyer for a home tutor.” Nana peered over Tsuna to get a better look. “‘Making your child to become a better leader in their generation’.”

 

Tsuna frowned. “That sounds a lot like a scam.”

 

His mom waved the large wooden spoon she’s carrying. “Don’t say that, Tsuna. If you hadn’t brought those lovely men with you, I would have considered taking up that offer.”

 

“Mom, I sometimes worry about you.”

 

“You know that I always want the best from you.”

 

A large, heavy hand suddenly rest itself on Tsuna’s head. Tsuna doesn’t even need to look to see who it is as the owner of the man spoke.

 

“And the best you will get, _mamma_ . After all, we’re _Varia quality._ ”

 

 _Oh Dio_ , there was never a phrase that Tsuna had hated goddamn much until now.

 

His mom giggled. “Mah, mah, Xanxus. All of you have been taking such good care of my Tsuna. He has never been so energetic before you all came. I feel like I can entrust his well-being to you.”

 

Tsuna could literally see the bloodthirsty grin on Xanxus’s face. “Don’t worry. We will take _very good care of him_.”

 

His mother beamed back as if she hadn’t handed over her son’s life to one of the most infamous assassins of the world before focusing back on her cooking.

 

“Brat, get rid of that flier. After you’re done, come out for your training.” And with that, Xanxus stomped out of the house.

 

Tsuna mentally groaned as he crumpled up the flier into a ball. Flaring up his hand with his Flames, he watched as the once sleek flier burnt to a crisp, leaving behind a pile of ashes behind in his hand.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna grunted as one of Levi’s umbrellas hit at the back of his head. The Varia members were squabbling amongst themselves, only to turn into a full blown war. Xanxus, being the asshole he is, was snoring away, pretending as if he’s not paying attention to the ruckus in front of him.

 

A pillow slammed full force onto Tsuna’s face, causing him to fall over. Restraining himself from tearing up the pillow apart, Tsuna removed it from his face and let a growl out.

 

“Can you please stop fighting, you guys?! I can’t concentrate on my homework!”

 

“Not until Levi pays for knocking over my strawberry milk.” Mammon shot forth multiple of tentacles.

 

“It’s not something that should be paid for!” Levi shouted back as he swatted the illusions away.

 

Belphegor slammed a knife into the wall as an attempt to pin Levi onto the surface. “The prince also expects you to pay for knocking over my knife tower.”

 

Squalo angrily waved his sword at the fighting members. “Voi! Will everyone shut the hell up?!”

 

“Now, now, calm down, Squ,” Lussuria said as he restrained the second-in-command. “

 

_Ding dong!_

 

“Tsuna, sweetie, can you get the door?”

 

“Yes, mom.” Tsuna headed towards the door. Anything to get away from the crazy fellow Varia members.

 

As soon as he opened up, his eyes were immediately drawn to the figure on the doormat.

 

A toddler wearing a fedora and suit greeted him. A bright yellow pacifier hung in front of the child’s chest.

 

In a squeaky voice, the child piped up in flawless Japanese. “ _Ciaossu_. My name’s Reborn, I am here if you are interested for any tutoring services. I have sent a flier ahead of time. I’m sure you have received it.”

 

That was when Tsuna tensed. Reborn, Tsuna recalled, is a notoriously infamous hitman in the underworld and considered as the strongest Arcobaleno.

 

And wait, _Reborn_ sent that flier?!

 

“Uh, nice to meet you, Reborn. Yes, we received the flier, but sorry, no, I’m not interested. Sorry,” Tsuna replied as politely as he could.

 

Reborn suddenly started scrutinizing Tsuna, which Tsuna can tell that’s not exactly a good thing. The two stood there awkwardly.

 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

 

Tsuna blinked. “Uh…”

 

“It is common courtesy after all.”

 

Tsuna scratched his head, “Um, about that…”

 

Before Tsuna could fully reply back, a loud crash erupted within the house.

 

“Ushishi, you dare try to pull this upon a prince?”

 

“VOIIII, SHUT UP! Like you’re any better!”

 

“Then how about a fight to see who’s better, the prince or princess shark.”

 

“You damn brraaattttt-!”

 

“Now, now, Squ, Bel. How about you put those weapons away so nothing more will be destroyed?”

 

“Boss! Is there anything else you want me to get for you?”

 

“Mu, I’m not being paid enough for this.”

 

“Oi, what’s taking the brat so long?!”

 

“The prince doesn’t want to get up, so you go.”

 

“Like you ever will!”

 

Heavy footsteps is heard before Squalo appeared in Tsuna’s vision. Tsuna struggled to keep his face straight as he took note of Squalo’s messy and sauce-covered hair.

 

“VOI! What’s the hold up?!”

 

“We have a guest.”

 

Squalo angrily stomped down the hallway, pushing Tsuna away from the door.

 

“VOI, COME BACK LATE-” Squalo’s words died down as soon as he saw the tiny hitman.

 

“Hitman Reborn.”

 

“Superbi Squalo. Fancy meeting the vice-captain of the Varia here. May I inquire why you are in Japan? Specifically in the Sawada household?” The chameleon that was sitting on Reborn’s fedora transformed into gun in Reborn’s hand.

 

After seeing what Mammon already did with Phantasma, Tsuna doesn’t question the logic behind the amphibian’s transformation.

 

But he did care if someone is threatening one of the Varia.

 

“They are guests.” Tsuna intervened. Reborn shot Tsuna a look. Tsuna steadily held his own. “They have been for a while.”

 

“Explain.”

 

Squalo sneered. “Why should we? It’s just as the brat says, we are guests.”

 

“Do not play with me. The Varia doesn’t happen to _coincidentally_ to be ‘guests’ to Vongola’s future boss’s house.” Reborn cocked his gun. “So tell me what’s your purpose on being here.”

 

Both Tsuna and Squalo stiffened at Reborn’s words.

 

“What do you mean Vongola’s future boss?” Tsuna asked, frown twisting his lips.

 

“You are the last candidate to the most powerful mafia in the world, the Vongola Family. You are to be taught on how to become the _Don_ of the _famiglia_.”

 

“ **What.** ”

 

Both Squalo and Tsuna stiffened as Xanxus growled behind him. Turning his head, he can see Xanxus and the rest of the Guardians carrying displeased expressions.

 

“Boss!”

 

“You were taking too long, trash. But we have other matters on our hands.” Xanxus’s furious crimson eyes took on ahead against Reborn’s black ones.

  
“...I think,” Tsuna began after a moment of tensed silence. All attention are now focused on him. “We are going to have a disagreement, _Signore_ Reborn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DKDLFJAJSD;FASFD It's finally finished! Nearly a year has passed and I want to say that I am sorry to those who have been waiting long for this chapter to come up. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Many thanks for those reading this! Your comments and kudos are what helped me to try and finish this up. I apologize if there were some parts that seemed rushed, but that is because I was honestly stuck and I had no idea what to write for the ending. 
> 
> Special thanks for cy-ella for allowing me to write this. This had been both frustrating and fun to write, since the Varia are actually quite hard to write.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, which is wofwalker!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr?: [wofwalker.tumblr.com](http://wofwalker.tumblr.com)


End file.
